


A Series of Firsts

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ichabod Crane's Trial, Kissing, Riding, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just some firsts in Snow and Big's relationship.Also yes, I'm salty that they didn't get together, idc - kinda wish i had a relationship like this, then i remember i'm much happier alone lmao
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 39





	1. Hand Holding

Snow and Bigby were taking their relationship slow, at Snow’s request. From her past experience, she knew that she couldn’t trust a lot of men. Even though she knew that Bigby was completely different to what Charming was, her experiences with Charming had changed her relationships and her trusting of the men in her life though, and it was difficult to overcome those insecurities so easily. She had only one male in her life now, and he has been a huge part of her life for centuries. 

Bigby Wolf was the man who’d saved Snow’s life a number of times, he’d risked his life for her life even more, and Snow can’t help but fall in love with him every single day that she speaks to him. 

While their relationship was going to be taken slow, there was still a fair few things that they had done so far, hugging being the main one. They hugged every day at least, sometimes in private in one of their apartments, sometimes they were a bit riskier and did it where other fables could see, but somehow their relationship still stayed a secret between Snow and Bigby. 

When it came to  _ that weasel’s  _ trial, Snow and Bigby were eager to see it through after all of the work they’d both put in, Snow especially so given how much she’d seen Bigby being hurt during the case, nevermind how much it hurt her to find out that Crane had been doing… _ that _ with those women, glamoured to look like herself. 

They were walking down to where Crane was kneeling beside Bluebeard, his hands still in handcuffs.    
“Good Evening Snow, Bigby, how are you both this evening?” Bluebeard said, not surprised to see the pair together. While the fables didn’t know of Snow and Bigby’s relationship, they had all suspected that the pair were dating, long before Snow admitted to herself how she felt.    
“We’re fine” Snow responded. She looked to Bigby, who was staring at Crane with a look of disgust that she rarely saw on his face. 

“What time’s he…?” Bigby trailed off, glaring to Crane. He wanted nothing more than to kick the guy, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He’s not worth the effort. So instead, he glared for a few moments before turning to Snow, who filled him with a pleasant warmness.    
“Whenever everyone has arrived. Holly and Gren are already here, they have been here for a while” Bluebeard responded, gesturing to where the pair were seated on a bench. Bigby nodded, looking to Snow,  _ she didn’t look comfortable here. He could understand why, and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe and comfortable in his arms.  _

After Bluebeard walked away, Bigby turned to Snow.    
“Are you okay?” He asked, cupping her cheek gently.    
“I…” Snow sighed. She looked down for a moment, then back up to Bigby. 

“I don’t know. He was a friend. He was my boss for even longer. To know he was doing… what he did with those women… glamoured to look like me? I don’t know how I feel, but he deserves… everything he gets” Snow trailed off, struggling to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Bigby nodded, he was struggling to resist the urge to hug her tightly, so he didn’t. He pulled her close for a few moments, letting her find comfort in his arms while no one was around.    
“I’m right by your side. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you” Bigby promised, stroking his hands over her arms and back. Snow nodded, looking around before resting her head over his heart when she found a few people were here now. 

She stayed in his arms for a few minutes, listening to his heart beating, it calmed her more than anything else in the world could, even alcohol didn’t calm her like the sound of Bigby’s heartbeat.    
“Thank you, Bigby” She murmured. He smiled softly and brushed his fingers through her hair, though he said nothing. He wants to kiss her, and cuddle her and hold her and make sure everything is okay. But Snow isn't ready for that yet, and that's okay.   


Once everyone had arrived, Snow and Bigby were still stood side by side near Bluebeard, while the other fables were seated on makeshift benches and seats. Bluebeard was talking to the fables, but Snow and Bigby weren’t listening at all, Snow was deep in her thoughts of what Crane had been doing, thinking of her while he had been doing it. She took a deep breath, her eyes catching on Crane’s for a moment. 

He seemed to perk up when she looked at him, as though she could resolve all of his problems with her touch.  _ He probably thinks that it could _ , Snow thought, shaking the thoughts of him out of her head.    
“Please help me Snow” He begged, his voice just higher than a whisper that she could hear.    
“We can run away together, we don’t have to stay here. We have the world to escape in”

Snow shook her head, standing closer to Bigby and taking his hand in her own.    
“I love you” She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Bigby smiled softly, squeezing her hand.    
“I know you do, I’m going nowhere” He promised. Snow smiled, ignoring the confused glances of a number of fables. 

Crane’s trial lasted for most of the night. When he was finally discarded, there were cheers from the fables who Crane had hurt so many times in so many different ways. Snow smiled slightly, curling closer to Bigby in the cool breeze.    
“I think people might have an idea of us” Snow chuckled, though she was in no way upset.    
“Let them” Bigby responded, squeezing her hand.    
“The only person I care about is you” He added. 

Snow smiled, and as the fables began making their way back to their homes and workplaces, she couldn’t help but feel a weight lifting off of her chest that Crane was gone. She didn’t know that Bigby felt exactly the same. The scars covering his torso were a sign of how much he’d gone through in solving this case. Following Crane’s demise, Fabletown began to improve for all of the fables. 


	2. First Kiss

Later in the evening, after Crane’s trial had passed, Snow and Bigby were relaxing in his apartment. Bigby was still confused as to why Snow liked being in his apartment so much. The wallpaper was peeling, there was no real flooring and it’s barely big enough for himself, nevermind two people. But he’s not complaining, he likes having Snow with him, and if that means being in the apartment he hates so much, then he’s not going to complain.

They’re relaxing on the sofa that replaced his worn armchair, with Snow relaxing under Bigby’s arm.    
“I’m going to have to go soon,” Snow murmured, before letting out a large yawn.    
“You don’t have to, you could sleep here if you want” Bigby murmured, not fully paying attention to what he actually said. Truth be told, he’s rather tired himself and is close to falling asleep as is.

“What do you mean?” Snow asked, and it hit Bigby like a brick to the face as he realised he would have to work a way out of this one.    
“I uh, heh, I just meant, uhh, if you wanted to sleep here, I could take the sofa” Bigby commented, trying to lighten the situation.    
“If I was to sleep here, I have to say, I’d much rather have you in the bed beside me” Snow smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. Her voice was just low enough to be sultry, it had a stirring in his pants and Bigby was taken aback, completely unsure of how to respond.

After a few moments, Snow smirked and shifted to sit in his lap. Bigby’s hands automatically landed on her hips. He looked up to her, a lazy smirk on his face.    
“You okay up there?” He asked, a drawl in his voice.    
“I’m...amazing” Snow smiled, shifting to kick her heels off.    
“Crane’s gone, I have you, my life is pretty damn amazing right now” She smiled. Bigby grinned.    
“Good” He murmured. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Snow, and he wouldn’t want to anyway, she’s  _ gorgeous.  _ Whenever they’re out walking, mundies will be staring and he can’t blame them. Snow thinks that they’re staring at Bigby, but they’re not. Always Snow. 

Bigby was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realise he was staring until Snow leant down and kissed him deeply. He moaned slightly, immediately reacting to Snow’s touch. The kiss didn’t last long, it didn’t need to.    
“...wow,” He breathed, a small smile on his face.    
“Yeah” Snow trailed off. Bigby grinned as she shifted to lay on his chest. 

“That’s the first time you kissed me... in nearly six months of dating…” Bigby trailed off. Snow nodded.    
“It was my first one overall…” She admitted. Bigby stroked his fingers through her hair, a small smile on his face.    
“I’m glad to be that special” He murmured.    
“You didn’t cheat on me two days into the relationship, that’s more than can be said for Charming” Snow admitted. Bigby rested his hand on her arm.    
“He was an ass, you know I’d never cheat on you. Charming was an ass, and he’s dipped out the most. What’s he doing now? Being kicked to the curb by his father, meanwhile, you’re a kickass with a great job, and me” He chuckled, winking at the end.    
“I know…thank you for understanding that I want to take it slow” She murmured. Bigby continued playing with her hair, it was calming him.    
“Thank you for seeing me as a human and not for…. what I can be” He admitted. Snow leant up and kissed him again, it spoke more than words could ever say. 

After a while of being laid together in peaceful silence, Snow spoke. 

“I like kissing” She mused, stroking her hand over Bigby’s chest. She could feel the muscles beneath her palm.   
“I’m glad” Bigby chuckled, entirely unsure of how to respond. Snow smiled softly, kissing his jaw.    
“Though, it may only be with you” She murmured. Bigby hugged her, as best possible given the situation, before kissing the top of her head. 

Snow and Bigby were just getting comfortable when Bigby’s phone rang, a fable was in trouble. Snow sighed but she said nothing.    
“Hey, I’ll be back soon,” He said softly, cupping her cheek. He leant down and kissed her gently.    
“I love you” He promised, as he pulled his shirt on. Snow blatantly ogled him for a few moments before the skin was covered by the white cotton shirt.    
“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Snow asked while pulling her heels on. Bigby nodded.    
“Of course. You can stay here if you want” He offered, but Snow shook her head. 

Bigby smiled, though it was tinged with sadness.    
“C’mon then, the sooner I deal with this, the sooner I can sleep and then it’s tomorrow” He murmured. Snow smiled, kissing his cheek.    
“You’re a dork, you know that right” She mused.    
“I’m your dork and you love it” He chuckled.    
“Well, you’re not wrong there” She chuckled, following him to the door. 

As they waited for the elevators, Snow couldn’t help but kiss Bigby again, resting her head on his chest.    
“I love you” She murmured, holding him extra tight while they waited for the elevator. When it came, he kissed her before smiling and watching as she left him for the night, an ache settled in his heart. He went out of the building a few moments later, jogging off to deal with whatever the issue was. 

Bigby returned to his apartment late in the night, though it could’ve been morning. He isn’t entirely sure at this point. He sighed as he looked to the sofa where not that long ago, Snow was sat in his lap and they were kissing. The sight of Snow in his lap quickly had Bigby’s mind wandering. He had a quick Huff’n’Puff before going to bed for the night or attempting to anyway. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Snow. It was a sleepless night, but when the sun rose and Bigby left his apartment to deal with paperwork from the previous night’s case, he was relieved. He would be seeing Snow soon enough.


	3. First Time

Bigby had been at work for most of the day, so preoccupied with the paperwork of whatever he was meant to be doing, that he hadn’t been paying attention when Snow had been messaging him throughout the day. He didn’t even notice the time as it passed, the world could be burning and this paperwork would still be occupying Bigby’s mind more than anything else. 

Sometime later in the evening, Snow walked into his office. She looked to where Bigby was hunched over his desk, with only the small desk lamp illuminating the sheets in front of him. Before Snow could get too lost in her thoughts, Bigby spoke.    
“Hey Snow,” He said, while still looking down at the paperwork in front of him. Snow frowned at the lack of interaction. For a moment, she wasn’t entirely sure what to do, until she remembered the initial reason for her visit. She nudged his chair back away from the desk, just enough that she could slide onto his lap with ease. 

Bigby automatically smiled as he looked up to her. Whenever he sees her, he gets a dopey, lovestruck smile on his face and Snow loves to see him so happy.    
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, his hands sliding down to hold her hips. Snow smiled, relishing in his touch.    
“I’ve missed you today” She shrugged, leaning down to kiss him gently. Bigby smiled into the kiss, letting Snow dominate it. 

She shifted slightly, straddling his thighs and kicking her heels off. The kiss got heated quickly, it didn’t take long for Snow to be squirming in Bigby’s lap against the bulge in his trousers. Bigby groaned, though separated the kiss.    
“Snow, you’re gonna have to stop, I’m gonna…” He trailed off, reaching down to adjust himself in his trousers as he panted.    
“I don’t wanna rush you” He murmured. Snow nodded, kissing his neck gently.   
  
“I’m ready… to do… it” She murmured, nipping along his neck slightly. Bigby groaned, his head falling back against his chair.    
“Are you sure?” He asked, looking up to her. Snow nodded, leaning down to kiss him again.    
“We’ve been together for a year now, you’ve more than shown me you’re not going to hurt me or run off with my sister” She murmured, shifting to take one of his hands in her own. 

Bigby smiled slightly, cupping Snow’s cheek as he leant up to kiss her deeply.    
“I’d never hurt you like that,” Bigby promised.    
“Are you sure you want to? Here?” Bigby asked, looking up to Snow. She nodded.    
“Yeah, I’m ready, I want to do it with you” She responded, kissing his cheek again. 

Snow couldn’t help but feel more love for him as he asked her time and time again for consent. Charming didn’t even get a chance to do this before Rose Red had taken him away.   
  
“Let me move  _ that junk _ out of the way then” He murmured, tossing the file aside before lifting Snow onto the large, wooden desk in front of him. Bigby leant over and locked the office door, a precaution regardless of the late hour. Snow smiled, kissing Bigby deeply while she unbuttoned his shirt, Bigby helping her to remove it and shove it aside. Snow moaned, shoving her own coat aside. Bigby moaned as Snow trailed her hands up his chest, her nails scratching just enough against the tanned muscles. She couldn’t help but mouth along Bigby’s neck, already so turned on. 

Bigby moaned, wrapping Snow’s legs around him as he sat back on the chair. He lifted his arm, reaching for the buttons on her blouse.    
“Are you okay with this?” He asked, looking up to Snow. She nodded.    
“Yeah” She murmured, shifting to unbutton the first button before holding his hand. Bigby smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently as he began to unbutton the blouse. Snow smiled as Bigby took his time, cherishing the moment. 

Snow smiled softly, cupping Bigby’s cheek as she kissed him gently.   
“Thank you” She murmured. Bigby smiled.    
“Don’t thank me,” He said softly, gently kissing her again.    
“Just remember this… when shit hits the fan” He murmured, looking down for a few moments. 

Snow smiled softly, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head.    
“When it gets bad, I’m not going anywhere. We will fight anything together” Snow smiled. Bigby kissed the palm of her hand. Snow looked away, so full of love that she feared she may combust. 

After a moment, she shifted to knot her fingers into Bigby’s hair.    
“I love you” She whispered, leaning down to kiss him while taking his hand to unbutton her white blouse again. Instead of saying it back, Bigby kissed her as each button came undone, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. 

The material was tossed aside, joining Bigby’s shirt in wherever it lay on the floor. Snow reached back and unhooked her bra, easing it off of her shoulders and tossing it aside. Bigby’s eyes lit up, much like a child seeing their gifts at Christmas. Snow blushed red slightly, shifting to sit on the desk. Bigby grinned, standing over her and kissing her deeply. Snow shifted to pull Bigby close as she lay back on the desk, feeling the hairs covering his chest brushing against her chest. 

Bigby shifted, reaching down to unzip his trousers and unbutton them. Snow pushed them over his ass with her legs, reaching down to ease her skirt off. The fabric joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.    
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bigby asked, shifting to look at Snow. She nodded, smiling slightly.    
“Yes, Bigby,” She said softly, resting her hand over his heart as she leant up to kiss him. 

Bigby grinned and laid her back on the desk as he kissed her, shifting to remove his boxer shorts. He kicked them aside, not parting the kiss as he trailed his hands down Snow’s chest. She arched into his hands, Bigby couldn’t help himself as he leant down and bit over her chest for a few moments, leaving a trail of blossoming bruises. Snow gasped and groaned, knotting her fingers through Bigby’s hair. Bigby groaned and mouthed a trail down to the waistband of her satin, purple panties. He eased them off, noting how quickly it was that she self consciously turned in on herself as if hiding from him.

“You sure about this Snow?” He asked, his voice as gruff as ever. Snow nodded.    
“Yes, it’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve been with someone… like this ” Snow admitted. Bigby shifted to sit on the desk beside her.    
“Actually… it’s the first time” She whispered, the realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks. Bigby cupped her cheek and prompted her to look at him.    
“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” He murmured.    
“I do want to, Bigby, I waited and you stayed, that showed me enough that you're going to stand by me. You're not going to run away with Rose” Snow responded.   
"I'm going nowhere Snow, I promise you that," He said, holding her hand. Snow smiled softly.   


She curled into his side and kissed his cheek.    
“How would you prefer to do it?” Bigby asked softly, kissing Snow’s hand gently. She didn’t say anything as she clambered into his lap, looking down to him.    
“Have you got a condom?” She asked. Bigby shrugged, opening his drawer and raking around for a few moments before pulling one out, though he didn’t know how long it had been there. 

Snow took it from his hands, opening it and rolling it onto him, noting how his hips jerked the slightest bit at her touch. Snow rested her hands onto Bigby’s chest as he lined up, before looking up to her.    
“Are you ready?” He asked, holding eye contact for a few seconds longer than necessary, but it calmed him when she nodded and smiled.    
“Yeah, Bigby, I’m ready” She smiled, shifting to ease down onto him. 

Bigby groaned, resting his head in Snow’s shoulder as she eased down until her thighs met his. Snow stroked her fingers through Bigby’s hair, panting lightly as she adjusted to him. Bigby leant up and kissed her deeply, his hands gripping her hips almost painfully. Snow moaned as she began to roll her hips, barely a movement but it was enough. Bigby moaned louder, barely able to keep his eyes from turning yellow. Snow moaned lowly, resting her head on Bigby’s shoulder as she rode him. 

Snow scratched her nails lightly over Bigby’s chest, her eyes catching onto the scars covering his side and chest. Bigby shifted under Snow’s gaze.    
“Wh-what are you looking at?” He asked, breathlessly. Snow looked up, a light flush covering her face at being caught.    
“Oh-h, sorry” She whispered, moaning softly. Bigby smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing her gently.    
“You can do more than look,” He winked. Snow smirked, jerking her hips in just the right way to have his eyes flickering yellow for a split second. Snow smirked coyly, before gently kissing him, building a rhythm of the movement of her hips. 

Bigby leant back in his chair, letting Snow take charge - she seemed to be enjoying it enough anyway. He smirked lazily up to her, holding her hips.    
“What a sight for sore eyes” He drawled. Snow smirked down to him.    
“Right back at ya” She spoke, her mouth dropping into a moan. 

Bigby smirked, though a moment later, Snow was riding him like a woman possessed.    
“You close?” He murmured into her neck, his hips jerking up to meet hers. Snow nodded, gasping and moaning loudly, barely hiding it. 

“No one’s here Snow, just us… you can be as loud as you want” Bigby murmured. Snow didn’t respond, she was too caught up in her pleasure to even notice he’d said anything, though no longer was she hiding her moans. Bigby groaned, as the yellow in his eyes was more profound, a sure sign he was close too. 

Snow moaned loudly, her head falling back as she came. Bigby gripped her hips and pounded into her a few more times before he came, his teeth sharpening as he bit her neck, leaving a purpling bruise. 

After several minutes of the pair panting together, Snow was the first to have a rational thought. She looked down to Bigby, whose chest was heaving, his head laid back against the chair. Snow shifted, easing off of Bigby, before removing the condom. She tied a knot in it and tossed it in the trash can. 

Bigby groaned, pulling Snow into his arms to cuddle with her for several minutes, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms for the rest of his life. Snow was more than willing to curl up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as the evening or night, neither is entirely sure of the time anymore, passed with ease, the pair cuddling in the dim lighting of Bigby’s office. 

They both knew, of course, that eventually, they would need to redress, to make their way back to the Woodlands to clear up and prepare before the next day of work began. But until then, they’re both peaceful sharing the other’s embrace, while the smell of sex is lingering in the air. Bigby knows that tomorrow, when Bluebeard is waffling away about whatever it is that he talks about, Bigby won’t be listening. He’ll be thinking about what he’s done in here tonight with Snow, and how important it was to her. He only hopes it was amazing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Still laying on Bigby’s chair, both were just about back to consciousness, but neither had the energy to move.   
“Snow” Bigby mumbled, rubbing his eyes before yawning again, still tempted to just fall asleep here.    
“Yes, Bigby?” She asked, looking up to him with wide eyes.    
“We’d better go back to my apartment before Blue Beard rocks up and gives me blue balls” He murmured, attempting to sit up but he didn’t have the energy to. Snow smiled and nodded.   
“That we should, I don’t particularly want Blue Beard to see me naked, or him seeing you naked for that matter. You’re mine now, no one gets to see this but me” She murmured, sliding to stand up. Bigby groaned and watched her for a few minutes through hooded eyes. Snow shifted under his gaze, noting that he was getting hard again.    
“Bigby, c’mon, the sooner we’re at your apartment, we can do stuff…” She trailed off, a sultry wink being sent his way. That seemed to spur Bigby into standing up. He searched for a few moments, before locating his boxer shorts and his black trousers. 

Snow and Bigby redressed in a comfortable silence, the love in the room was stronger than ever.    
“We messed up your office, Bluebeard will be pissed” Snow chuckled.   
“I don’t care” Bigby responded while buttoning up his shirt, almost fully dressed. Snow smiled softly, shifting to pull her other shoe on. 

Once the pair were dressed, they made their way out of the office and back towards The Woodlands apartment complex.    
“So, are you staying with me tonight?...this morning? Whatever fuckin’ time it is” Bigby asked, turning to Snow.    
“If you’re okay with me sharing a bed with you” She shrugged, taking his hand as they walked back towards the Woodlands.    
“Of course” Bigby smiled, twirling Snow slightly as though they were dancing. Snow smiled widely, shifting to hug him tightly. Bigby couldn’t help but smile widely back, it was infectious.    
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much” Snow murmured, cupping his cheek gently. Bigby shrugged and smiled, kissing Snow’s cheek gently.    
“I got a reason to smile” He murmured.    


“Got the most beautiful fable on my arm” He explained. Snow blushed slightly under his gaze.    
“Oh stop!” She said playfully, though Bigby sensed the insecurity lying beneath it.    
“No, I don’t think I will,” He said.    
“Snow White is  _ the most _ beautiful woman on this earth. Charming was an asshole to lose you, and I bet he knows it now” Bigby said, pulling Snow close.    
“But I’m glad he left. I’m not glad he hurt you, but without him, you wouldn’t be here with me” Bigby added. Snow blushed, turning into his chest to hug him tightly. Bigby held her close, his inner wolf was pleased when he kissed the top of her head, a strong whiff of her scent filling his senses. Snow eventually pulled back, her eyes slightly teary.    
“Thank you, Bigby,” She said softly.    
“You waited, through all of these firsts with me…” She said softly. Bigby cupped her cheek, brushing away a stray tear.    
“And there are so many more firsts that I want to be here for, so long as you’ll have me,” He said softly. Snow nodded, leaning up to kiss him gently. She didn’t have words to fill the silence as they walked, so neither spoke.

They wandered back to The Woodlands just as the sun looked as though it was beginning to rise.   
“Do you have to be at work? Any major cases?” Snow asked, turning to Bigby as they walked towards his apartment. She already has a suspicion of the answer anyway, though it doesn’t hurt to ask.   
“Not particularly, last night’s overtime just about covered a day off” He responded. 

Opening the door, he was unsurprised to find Colin asleep on the worn armchair, after escaping The Farm for the umpteenth time.    
“Good” Snow smiled, looking to Colin, and then back to Bigby. She followed him through to the bedroom, closing the door almost silently before jumping into Bigby’s arms and kissing him deeply. Bigby moaned, flopping back to sit on the bed, making out with Snow as he did.    
  
“Christ Snow, you’re gonna kill me” He murmured while unbuttoning his shirt, to go to sleep. Snow smirked and kissed him.    
“No I won’t, it might get close but I won’t” She chuckled, before clambering of off his lap and undressing. The clothes hit the floor and the pair slid into the single bed, pressed impossibly close together. If not already so worn out, Bigby would be struggling with a boner again.   
“You really do have the smallest apartment in The Woodlands, Bigby” Snow murmured, resting her hand over Bigby’s arm, which lay around her waist.    
“Crane didn’t pay much, don’t need a huge place anyway, I only sleep here,” He said. He reached up, picking up the box of Huff’n’Puff off the dresser table, frowning when it was empty. He tossed the empty packet aside, watching as Snow turned to face him.    
“Good, just means I can kiss you without that repulsive taste” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

Bigby smiled and hugged her tightly, though a yawn quickly ruined the moment.    
“Get some sleep, Snow, I’m not going anywhere” Bigby murmured against her hair. Snow nodded, curling into his warmth as the sun rose over The Woodlands. Other fables went about their business, be it spending the day with loved ones, or waiting at the business office for an appointment with Snow that likely wouldn’t happen, but Snow and Bigby spent the day in Bigby’s bed, cuddling the day away. 

And if the actions got a little more risque, who would know? After all, Colin is only a pig who shouldn’t be out of The Farm.


End file.
